<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fulminare by housekenobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122501">Fulminare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi'>housekenobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Biting, Brief Degradation, But like just a little bit, Come play, Daddy Kink, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Female Reader, Oral Fingering, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex, Spitting and Saliva, Vaginal Fingering, brief humiliation, cursing, degradation and humiliation are in italics, for easy skipping if they dont float your boat, oh fuck wait forgot a couple, pure filth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulminare; verb, Latin: to flash with thunderbolts ;; You’ve had a bad day and Sith!Obi comes to the rescue. The brief degradation line and the humiliation scene are italicized so they can be skipped if it's not your thing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi/You, Sith Obi-wan Kenobi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fulminare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross posted to Tumblr under the same handle. My single favorite fic I've ever written thus far. I love me some hard dom sith!obi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wistra was a dingy little moon on the edge of the Outer Rim, known for taking up space and hosting any number of the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy. Most people gathered at the Iron Hive, a dark cantina that played its music too loud and kept its lights too low, hiding anyone that didn’t want to be found. <b><br/>
</b></p><p>When you entered the building you were met by a female Rodian who blew a puff of carababba tabac smoke in your direction, forcing you to wrinkle your nose at the distinctive smell. </p><p>“You seem busy tonight Janneesh,” you coughed at her, watching her take a slow drag of her cigarra. </p><p>“Bunch of the Sith are in tonight,” she drawled, sauntering over to the bar counter with you. “You know how it gets when they’re here.” She paused for a brief moment before poking your side with her elbow. “I did see Maul stalking around, it seems like he hasn’t found a partner for the evening yet.” </p><p>You chuckled at her, rolling your shoulders as you relaxed against a stool. The purple Twi’lek behind the bar casually made her way to you, nodding when you requested your usual drink. When she placed it on the counter you took a long sip before handing her your credits, enough for a second. </p><p>“So you’ve had quite the day,” Janneesh joked, puffing on her cigarra. </p><p>“My biggest bounty got away,” you grumbled, the disappointment weighing heavy on your shoulders. “Still have two to collect on but I wanted that third.” </p><p>Janneesh gently patted your shoulder before rolling her eyes at her boss barking at her to get back to work. “Smoke break is over hun, but if you need me I can always take another.” </p><p>You waved her goodbye before finishing your first drink, picking up the second as you made your way to the lounge area in the back. Janneesh wasn’t kidding when she said the Sith were in tonight, identifying several of the crime lords before settling against a high backed purple chair. You sipped at the drink in your hand, absorbed in the heavy music pounding around you that seemed to lay a blanket of sensuality across the whole cantina. </p><p>You were swirling the ice in your glass as you looked out at all the people, unsure of what you were looking for until your eyes landed on the bare, chiseled chest of a man you weren’t certain you had seen before. You weren’t surprised to see him flanked by two pink skinned Zeltrons, one running her hands down his chest while the other held his chin and kissed along his neck - public trysts were all too common within the walls of the Iron Hive. </p><p>No, what surprised you was how utterly bored he looked, until his eyes locked on yours. </p><p>You were thinking of approaching him when you watched his tongue dart out to quickly lick the corner of his lip, drawn in by the way his golden eyes sparkled even in the dark. A shadow, however, loomed over you and pulled your attention away. </p><p>You were not surprised to find that your interrupter was Maul, his eyes piercing as he began to crowd into your personal space. </p><p>“What’s a nice girl like you doing in place like this?” he rumbled at you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. </p><p>You rolled your eyes at him, finishing the rest of your drink. “That line only works once, and you’ve already exhausted it,” you snarled, pulling away from him. </p><p>Disappointment washed over you when you looked back at the couch to see that the man had disappeared, leaving the two ladies behind. </p><p>You looked back to Maul to find him glowering behind you, turning back again to see the mysterious man approaching, mischief written across his face as he straightened his tunic over his chest. </p><p>“Maul!,” he proclaimed cheerfully, setting a heavy hand on the Dathomirian’s shoulder. “You should introduce me to your friend.” </p><p>“We’re not friends,” you challenged, taking a step away from the pair. </p><p>“Well in that case allow me to introduce myself,” he smiled, bowing his head towards you. “I’m Lord Kenobi, and to be honest, I’m not Maul’s friend either.” </p><p>You couldn’t help but smirk at that, taking in the way Maul dragged his hand down his face. “I was here first Kenobi,” he fumed, stepping back towards you. </p><p>“Ah,” Lord Kenobi countered, grabbing your hand and pulling you to his side. “I do believe the lady said your lines have been exhausted, and we wouldn’t want to force her into anything she doesn’t want, correct?” </p><p>Maul growled at him before nodding in assent. “Of course not,” he muttered, turning to step away. </p><p>“I did leave two Zeltrons on the couch if you desire,” Lord Kenobi offered, tilting his head towards where he had been previously occupied. “I promised quite the evening so… do be a dear and try not to disappoint them.” </p><p>“You’re insufferable Kenobi,” Maul muttered, rolling his eyes before stalking off to find the young women he had shed to come to your side. </p><p>“I do believe I missed your name,” Lord Kenobi stated, taking a seat in your chair. He had spread his legs wide over the corners as he lounged against the armrest, beckoning you forward with a pat on his leg. </p><p>You approached him slowly and stood between his legs, giving him your name quietly. </p><p>“Ah, the bounty hunter,” he mused, looking up at you with a dark smile. “Why don’t you have a seat so we can chat.” </p><p>There was really no question being asked as he patted his thigh for emphasis and when you sat against him, he wrapped an arm around you, pulling you to his chest. </p><p>“Do you actually want to talk?” you questioned, running a finger across an exposed section of his clavicle.  </p><p>“Not particularly,” he grumbled, taking your chin between his thumb and forefinger to bring you in for a searing kiss. </p><p>You moaned into him as he licked into your mouth, holding you so tightly you were certain a few small bruises were going to form. When he pulled away he trailed a finger down your jaw.</p><p>“You feel happier now than when you first sat down,” he mumbled, kissing underneath your ear. </p><p>“I was disappointed,” you sighed, tracing small circles over his skin. “My best paying bounty got away.” </p><p>“I’m certain you’re a woman of many talents,” Lord Kenobi offered, nipping at your earlobe. </p><p>“I am good at a number of things,” you returned, shifting against his thigh. </p><p>“Is that so…” he paused, cradling your head to look into your eyes. “Would you like to show me how good you can be?” </p><p>“Please my lord, it would be my pleasure.” </p><p>.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.</p><p>When you reached the cab station Lord Kenobi tossed a few credits to the Kubaz in charge of dispatch, telling him to keep the change before pulling you towards the approaching hovercab. </p><p>He stepped in first, sliding across the seat before you climbed in after him, sitting close for the quick journey to the shipyard. You found yourself leaning heavily into him, hands fisted tightly into his cloak, murmuring at the way his fingers danced across your thigh. </p><p>You took his hand as he exited the craft, guiding him across the yard to your modified YT-2400, giving him a quick squeeze while you lowered the boarding ramp. He looked at your ship curiously, noticing the way you nervously rolled your lip between your teeth. </p><p>“She’s changed ownership a couple of times, some less legal than others. But she’s all mine now,” you said proudly, walking towards the ship’s door. </p><p>He lazily followed after you, smirking when he saw you impatiently waiting with your hand on your hip. Once inside you closed the door behind him, tugging him through the ship towards your quarters. </p><p>You noticed how his eyes hardened while he glanced around your room, finally settling back on you. His grin was feral as he ran his tongue over his teeth, taking off his cloak and dropping it on top of what looked to be your dresser. When he unfastened his lightsaber he set it down on his cloak before leaning against the fixture, beckoning you over with a crook of his finger. </p><p>“You’re not much of a talker,” you observed, lifting your hands to touch his chest again before he caught them and returned them to your sides. </p><p>“More of a man of action,” he stated coolly, rolling his head to the side. “Now remind me darling, why have you brought me here?” </p><p>“I want to show you a few of the things I’m good at,” you smirked at him, quickly licking your lips. </p><p>“And?” he questioned. </p><p>You stammered for a moment, walking backwards as he stalked towards you, crowding you against the far wall. </p><p>“Don’t be shy now pet,” Lord Kenobi murmured, caging you between his arms. “What is it you desire?" </p><p>You swallowed heavily before meeting his golden eyes, watching his pupils dilate as you leaned into him. </p><p>“I want you to give me what I deserve,” you whispered, the words heavy on your tongue. “I want to take it all - want to be… want to be a good girl for you.” </p><p>You tried to look away from him but he caught your chin, holding you in place. “And what will you say if something hurts, or if you want me to stop?” </p><p>“Moonglow,” you whispered, watching him nod his head before crashing his lips to yours once more. </p><p>He had you pinned against the wall, bringing his hand up to sit at the column of your throat as you opened for him, giving him full access to your mouth. There was something different about this kiss from the last and the way his tongue felt gliding against yours - a tingle that started at the tip of your tongue and traveled all the way to your toes.</p><p>Before you could identify the feeling a gentle crackling sound filled your senses from the inside out making you shudder against him. You could taste the electricity on your tongue, moaning into his mouth as you felt static dance across your neck where his hand was languidly resting. </p><p>When he pulled away you whined, leaning closer to feel his mouth on yours. You stopped when you felt his thumb press against your lower lip. </p><p>"Now, now darling. If you want more, I expect you to ask nicely." </p><p>"Please kiss me again?” you asked sweetly, gently batting your eyes while he ran his thumb underneath your lip. </p><p>“Getting warmer,” Lord Kenobi grumbled, inching closer - “try again." </p><p>"Please,” you trembled, the heat of his breath fanning across your cheek. </p><p>He hummed before tapping your lips, slowly dragging his fingers down your chin to rest against the pulse below your jaw once more. </p><p>“You’re holding back, pet. If you want to get what you deserve, you need to give me everything you have." </p><p>The way he growled against your cheek left you clenching, a low groan caught behind your teeth. </p><p>"Please,” you breathed, splaying your hands against the wall; “please, daddy." </p><p>He took in a sharp breath before slowly looking you up and down, his eyes dark with hunger. </p><p>"That’s a good girl,” he smirked, flexing his hand around your throat while you gave into him, letting him take your lip between his teeth. </p><p>You moaned as you dug your fingertips into the cool wall of the ship, aching to wrap your arms behind his neck. When he slid his tongue back against yours that tingling feeling returned, the taste of warm copper filling your mouth as each of your hairs started to stand on its end. </p><p>The static shock surprised you as the feeling of electricity bit into your skin, making you shiver against him. </p><p>“You like that?” he taunted as he pulled away, squeezing your throat harder when you nodded your head. </p><p>“Use your words pet,” he spat, relaxing his grip around you. </p><p>“Yes daddy!” you mewled, wriggling under his grip. </p><p>
  <em>“Someone’s an impatient little slut aren’t they?” he challenged, holding your eyes with his. </em>
</p><p>“I am, I want to taste you so bad,” you begged, knees threatening to buckle before him. </p><p>He barked out a quick laugh before sliding two of his fingers into your mouth, holding them still between your teeth. </p><p>“Since you’re so desperate for me darling, show me you deserve it,” Lord Kenobi sneered, lips turned up in a feral curl when he felt you glide your tongue along the underside of his fingers. </p><p>When you reached the tips of his pointer and index you moaned low in your chest, taking his fingers back into your mouth and swirling your tongue around them. You bobbed your head when you got to his hand, swallowing hard while you looked at him with pleading eyes. </p><p>You sucked against the pads of his fingers hard when you pulled away from him, quickly returning to kiss his fingernails and lick along the side of his pointer when you felt him grab the back of your neck, giving it a small squeeze to turn you back to him. </p><p>You wordlessly sunk to your knees, eagerly watching him undo his kama and remove his belt. When he untucked his cock you reached for him, only to receive a scathing glare. </p><p>“Did I say you could touch?” he growled low, slowly stroking himself in front of you. </p><p>“No daddy,” you said quietly, folding your hands behind your back as you straightened in front of him. </p><p>“That’s right,” he cooed, brushing a hand along your jaw before resting his thumb on your lower lip. You opened for him as he bent over, spitting onto your tongue. When he returned to his full height he let his cock rest on your lips before sliding into your mouth, groaning deeply as you flicked your silken tongue against him. </p><p>Once you were sure he had settled you swallowed around him before you began to move, gliding your tongue along each ridge you found. When you reached his head you teased along the very tip, leaving feather light licks before sucking him into your mouth once more. </p><p>You heard him rumbling above you, pulling away for a moment to throw him a wink before spitting on his cock and taking him to the back of your throat before he had a moment to recover. </p><p>“You dirty little thing,” he growled, holding the back of your neck tightly as he began to thrust into your mouth at a punishing pace. </p><p>You could feel the saliva dripping into your cleavage and the tears threatening to fall as your throat was rubbed raw, gasping for breath when he gave you a moment’s reprieve before bringing his cock back to your lips. </p><p>He watched you shift for a moment, searching out that friction as you licked your lips - obediently parting them and sticking out your tongue to take him in once more. You moaned around him as he watched you take his cock, bringing his hand to the front of your throat to feel the way he filled you. </p><p>You shifted again, chasing, and he stilled. “Do you need to be touched darling? Need to come?” </p><p>The condescending edge to his tone sent a shiver down your spine, your answer garbled around his cock. He smirked as he thrust hard against you again, moaning as your whines vibrated around him. </p><p>“I’m going to-” he started, hips faltering as you eagerly nodded around him. He spilled down your throat and you swallowed dutifully, sticking your tongue out to show him you took all he offered. </p><p>He pulled away and crouched in front of you, taking in the path your tears had made and the way your lips had swollen; the drop of cum hanging from the corner of your lip. He swiped it away with his thumb, bringing it to his own mouth before absorbing the way you tensed your thighs, need apparent in the subtle whine you made while you watched him. </p><p>“Since you need to come so badly I’ll help you,” he offered, straightening for a moment to tuck himself into his pants. <em>He moved to take a pillow from your bed, tossing it on the floor in front of you. </em></p><p>
  <em>“You have five standard minutes by the count of my chrono to make yourself come, no hands allowed.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You stared at him for a moment before looking at the pillow in front of you. “I don’t think I can-” you said desperately, aching to feel his hands on you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You will darling, but you better get started. Time is ticking.” He tapped the chrono on his wrist as he leaned against your bed, watching your every move. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You grabbed the pillow and folded it over, quickly straddling it as you looked over at Lord Kenobi, finding him idly playing with the hem of his tunic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You craved the feeling of his eyes burning into your skin and so you resolved to put on the best show you could, slowly rocking your hips with your hands planted firmly on your thighs. With a slight adjustment of your hip you began to catch the friction you had been reaching for earlier, your pants rubbing against your sensitive bundle of nerves. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your fingers were digging into your flesh, determined to follow Lord Kenobi’s instructions, the rush from hearing him say you were a good girl still fresh in your mind. You threw your head back with a moan, rubbing faster as you chased the release you craved. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You moaned loudly with a particularly firm roll of your hips, lifting your head back towards where he stood, watching you patiently as he checked the chrono on his wrist. “Two and a half minutes,” he observed with the same excitement one might have to comment on the weather. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Daddy please,” you begged, rolling your hips faster, the friction inconsistent and unsatisfying. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stalked towards you and crouched so you could easily meet his eyes. “You have two minutes,” he said coldly before standing back up and removing his tunic, dropping it with the rest of his things before he returned to watch you with slightly more interest than he had before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You groaned with frustration, readjusting your legs until you found a spot that gave you the friction you needed. You closed your eyes and let your imagination run wild, thinking about how his tongue would feel between your folds; how his cock would fill you and the way his fingertips would leave a map across your body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were climbing higher now, reverie interrupted by his voice calling out thirty seconds. You ground against the pillow, breath hitching - close; almost there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Open your eyes and look at me when you come,” he commanded, and your eyes snapped to his as he started to count back from ten. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You fell apart as he reached one, soaking through your pants and onto your pillow. You panted hard as you waited for his next move, licking your lips in anticipation. </em>
</p><p>He returned to his place in front of you, mercifully offering a hand off the floor before he pulled you tight against him, teeth nipping at your neck. He gathered your tunic in his hands and lifted it over your head when he pulled away, tossing it to the side before working your pants down, yanking your boots off with them. </p><p>You went to pull at the tie on his pants, caught off guard when he shook his head no. Instead he guided you to the bed, climbing between your legs and kissing down your sternum. </p><p>“You were such a good girl,” he lauded, rolling a nipple between his fingers. Your back arched at his touch and his praise, a heady moan filling what little space remained between you. He lazily worked his way down your body, savoring the way you sighed and moaned each time he marked your skin. </p><p>When he approached your center he placed your legs over his shoulders, teasing around your entrance with the tip of his finger as he bit against the soft muscle of your thigh. “Daddy,” you moaned, hoping maybe this time he would be charitable; “daddy please.” </p><p>“What do you need darling,” he questioned softly, turning his attention towards your other thigh. </p><p>“Need to- need to feel you in me,” you begged, gripping at your sheets to stop yourself from tangling your fingers in his auburn hair. </p><p>He laughed at that, bringing his thumbs towards your center to part your folds, licking his lips as he watched you clench with want. “We’ll get there,” he grumbled, spitting on your clit before suckling it into his mouth. </p><p>You sobbed at the contact, back arching as you cried out for him. With every lick against your aching pussy you trembled, fighting the urge to touch him as he lapped against you. He held you firmly to his mouth, groaning as he tasted you. </p><p>When his tongue found your entrance your head rolled to the side, your breathing unsteady as you groaned. “Maker above,” you pleaded, lifting your hips to get closer to him, chasing another release before his hand pushed you down, a sinister smile playing on his lips. </p><p>“There is no such being that can help you now,” he growled. A familiar taste of copper filled your mouth while he brought his finger to your clit, sending a gentle pulse of electricity through you. Your body quaked with pleasure, hips rolling upwards, mouth open in a silent scream. </p><p>When you relaxed back against the bed you lifted your head to meet his eyes, hunger growing in them as he scrambled back up your body, lightning dancing on his fingertips as he swallowed your moans. He sent small shocks across you, teasing each pleasure point he had previously found with his lips.  </p><p>“I’m going to ruin you,” he rumbled, sending another shock to the side of your breast making you shiver. </p><p>Every atom of your being felt like it was alive for him - vibrating on the edge of being torn apart in his hands. “Please,” you mewled below him as he sunk his teeth into your neck, rolling your body up against his. </p><p>He kissed along your neck until he reached your breast, taking your nipple between his teeth while white sparks arced across the other. Each time his lightning brushed your skin you quaked with pleasure, bringing your release to new heights. </p><p>You could feel his hardness rubbing against you, lifting your hips to get closer - the urge to be overwhelmed by him taking full control. </p><p>“Now, now,” Lord Kenobi asserted, tracing his fingers down your torso to push firmly against your hip. “I need to make sure you’re ready for me.” </p><p>“I am ready!” you cried, widening your legs as you felt him tease at your entrance. </p><p>“Is that so?” he quipped, thrusting two fingers into your dripping pussy, smiling broadly as your face contorted with pleasure. “I’ll be the judge of that, darling.” </p><p>He pressed his fingers deeply into you, letting you feel every ridge of his knuckles before slowly pulling out to slam back in again. </p><p>“Fuck,” you yelled, throwing one arm over your eyes as tears started to form in the corners. </p><p>He paused for a moment to pull your arm away. “Such naughty language,” he observed, working in a third finger as you bucked in his hands. </p><p>He waited until you stilled to slowly move his fingers, searching out that spot hidden along your upper wall. You gasped when he found it, writhing below him until he placed a firm hand on your chest. </p><p>“If you can’t take this, what makes you think you can take my cock?” </p><p>His voice was sweet like honey, thick and dripping with condescension. You sniffled for a moment before nodding resolutely. “I’m a good girl daddy, I can take whatever you give me.” </p><p>“Yes you are, pet,” he smiled, brushing the rough pad of his finger along the spot that had you seeing stars; “yes you are.” </p><p>His thrusts punctuated his words, long sighs and moans falling from you as you fisted the sheets below you. He knew he had you from the way you clenched around his fingers, bearing down with all your strength as he beckoned forth your orgasm with a deftly curled finger. </p><p>You were about to break, the waves of pleasure reaching their full height before crashing, when he placed his thumb against your clit and sent another shock of lightning through you. Your vision when white as you cried for him, no force strong enough to stop your tears from falling the second time that night. </p><p>The pleasure overcame you and he gently worked you down, quiet whispers of “good girl” breathed against your skin. When the aftershocks of your release subsided he slipped his fingers from inside you, placing them against your lips. </p><p>You devotedly took them into your mouth, licking away each drop of your pleasure. You moaned at how you tasted mixed against the metallic tang of his skin, licking a broad stripe across his open palm when you were finished. </p><p>He ran his tongue across his teeth before exiting your bed, discarding his boots and trousers. He took the hand you had licked and began to stroke himself, hard and red with need. </p><p>“Roll over sweetness,” he asked, climbing into the bed behind you. </p><p>He placed wet kisses down your spine as he lined himself up with your entrance, groaning with pleasure as he eased himself in. You had long passed the point of coherence, stuttering broken words and curses until he stopped against you, buried in your soft warmth. </p><p>With a quiet grunt he sat back on his knees, pulling you flush against him - his tattooed chest pressed tightly to your back. Once his lips had found the skin below your ear he started rutting up into you, one hand below your breasts as the other sought out your clit. </p><p>“You can touch me,” he grumbled, moaning as your fingers dug into his thighs in a determined attempt to find purchase as he rocked against you. </p><p>In mere moments you were falling apart around him, supported by him alone as your skin burned and your thighs shook. He held you tight while he whispered in your ear, telling you how good you felt, how tight you were - “this pussy was made for me.” </p><p>“Yes, daddy,” you moaned, head rolling back to rest on his shoulder before that familiar tingle started to spread across your skin, bolts of static settling on every nerve in your body. You succumbed to another orgasm, losing count at this point, one hand clinging lamely to his arm while the other stayed firmly locked against his thigh. </p><p>Before you even had time to recover another wave was already cresting as he thrust up into you, chanting your name in your ear. Your words were broken, unable to match his prayer. You were all consumed by him, his power, the way he made you quake with such force you thought the shaking might never end. </p><p>Why seek any deliverance at all when you had already found paradise at the tips of his fingers? </p><p>You felt his hold tighten around you as he brought his lips to your ear. “Obi-Wan, my name, say it,” he commanded, your senses momentarily returning to give him one last thing. </p><p>“O-Obi, Obi, Obi-Wan,” you sobbed, clutching tightly against him. </p><p>“Let me come in you,” he implored and you fervently agreed, your cries of pleasure symphonizing with his roar as he released inside of you, pulling you down onto the soft sheets after his high subsided. </p><p>Obi-Wan stayed buried within you as you each waited for your heart rates to return to normal, small shivers running down your back as the heat on your skin finally paled. He gently slid out of you and asked for your refresher, absorbing your instructions before pulling your blanket up and over your shoulders. </p><p>.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.</p><p>You woke to the feeling of a warm damp cloth being pressed between your thighs, eyes fluttering open to see Obi-Wan standing above you, cleaning the mess he had made. </p><p>“I found your gally and got you some water and a ration bar,” he offered, gesturing with one hand towards your night table while he finished dabbing your skin with the other. You sighed out your quiet thanks, reaching for the cup to take a small sip. </p><p>“Is there anything else you need?” he wondered, dropping the cloth to the floor before turning his full attention on you. </p><p>“I’m far more satisfied than either of those Zeltrons must be right now,” you laughed, sinking into the deep timbre of his own as he joined you. </p><p>Slowly he climbed back into the bed, slipping underneath the blanket briefly removed from you before wrapping you in his arms. </p><p>“You don’t have to stay,” you said soberly, regretting the words as soon as they left your mouth. </p><p>He tightened his hold on you before placing a firm kiss to your temple. </p><p>“I know that darling.” </p><p>He didn’t say anything else and neither did you, letting yourself be lulled into sleep by the cadence of his heartbeat. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>